This invention relates to cup holders used to receive cups containing beverages, particularly hot beverages such as tea or coffee, and particularly to such cup holders as include handles that are movable between recesses in the sidewall of the cup holder and an extended position protruding beyond the sidewall of the cup holder, and are adaptable to cups of varying sizes and shapes.
Beverages, such as coffee and tea are often sold in cups that are generally disposable and are typically generally conical in shape. Often the disposable drinking cups lack insulating structures that maintain a temperature of the beverage and/or that protect a consumer's hand from hot temperatures or cold temperatures that may be present around a wall of the cup. Further, the disposable drinking cups often lack handles that might assist a consumer in drinking the beverage and which might prevent exposure of a hand of the consumer to the hot temperatures or cold temperatures that may be present around the wall of the cup.
It is known to attach a handle to a cup to assist a consumer in drinking a beverage. It is also known to insert the cup into a cup-shaped insulating sleeve to retard heat transfer to or from the beverage in the cup. The sleeve is typically non-rigid and provides insignificant support to the cup.